


Rolling Stone Boy

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, BPD Kent, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Study, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, flangst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: nbnightwing prompted: “Pimmbits: 5 times Kent’s boyfriends convinced him he belonged (and 1 time they didn’t have to)”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boy1dr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/gifts), [doctorivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorivory/gifts).



> this is set in an au where jack never went to samwell and instead went to the nhl about a year or so after rehab. he and kent ended up growing closer again a few years in! bitty joined the bruins after he graduated from samwells :) thank you [doctorivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorivory/pseuds/doctorivory/) for coming up with idea with me!
> 
> it's for [boy1dr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/), who sent the prompt over on tumblr :D 
> 
> this is not beta-read and while it is edited, please feel free to tell me if i missed any spelling mistakes or anything like that! 
> 
> hope everyone enjoys!

_You're a Rolling Stone boy_  
_Never sleep alone boy_  
_Got a million numbers_  
_And they're filling up your phone, boy_

_- **Halsey**_

**i.**

“Darling, could you pass me the maple syrup?” Bits asked, not looking up from the maple-apple pie he was making for the Falconers big win against the Aeros. Kent didn’t look up from his phone, where he was responding to some of the comments on Kit Purrson’s instagram. Fuck this guy, Kit was not  _ too fat,  _ she was a gorgeous lady. After a few seconds, Bits repeated,  _ “Darling?”  _

Kent looked up and arched an eyebrow. “Oh, were you trying to get my attention?”    


Bits stared at him for a moment with the most deadpan look on his face. “Bless your precious heart, darlin’. Of course I was.”

Kent blinked and tilted his head. For some reason his heart was racing and his palms sweaty. “But - I, you never use pet names for me?”    


“Sure, I do, baby. Who do you think I was referrin’ to every time I said ‘sugar, baby, dearheart’?” 

Okay, the thing was Kent had been at least 99.86% sure Bits had been talking about Zimms. He had been talking about him this entire time? Like, Kent knew that he was as much in the relationship as Bits or Zimms were but he’d always been sure that Zimms was Bits’s favorite. “Um, Zimms?”    


“Jack? But, sugar, he has his own nicknames. He’s my sweetheart, my babe, my love.” Something must have registered in his face because Bits suddenly looked concerned. He abruptly set his rolling pin down and went to wash his hands before walking up to Kent and wrapping his arms around the other blond’s shoulders. “Baby, I can’t  _ remember  _ the last time I called you by your own name.” 

Kent thought he might have been shaking. “But, but…” 

“Oh, dearheart,” Bits murmured. “You know how much you matter to me and Jack right? We love you so much, as much as we love each other.”    


Kent laughed, a wet sound and went to hug Bits back. “I love you too.” 

**ii.**

Zimms and Kent were lifting weights together while Bits spent what he described as “fashion time” with Lardo, Ransom, and Nursey. The four had gone shopping an hour and a half ago and had yet to return - honestly Kent didn’t think they’d be seeing any of them anytime soon. 

“So, Zimms, what are you and Bits doing for Valentine's Day?” he asked. 

Zimms sent him a look, a weird brightness to his ice-blue eyes. “Didn’t Bitty tell you, Kenny?” he asked, a half-grin forming on his lips. 

“Um, no? That’s why I’m asking you?” 

Zimms set his weight down, humming, and grabbed his phone from his bag so he could slowly type a text out and send it. While he waited for Zimms to respond, Kent began to panic. Maybe they didn’t think he had the right to know what they were doing? Were they pissed at him because he wouldn’t be able to come out because of the Aces game on February 15th? 

A ‘ding!’ interrupted Kent’s quick-approaching panic attack and he watched as Zimms read the text, replied, and put his phone back in his pocket. “Bitty told me to ‘just tell you’, so...we were planning to come out and visit you, actually.” 

Kent froze. He could feel a ball clog up his throat and his eyes began to burn with tears. “You’re what?” he managed to choke out. 

Zimms beamed at him. “Bitty and I are coming out to Vegas for that weekend. I wanted it to be a surprise, but you know our Bitty. He never wants anyone to feel - Kenny are you  _ crying?”  _

Kent was, in fact, crying. He was also having trouble breathing at the moment. “I’ll - I’m fine, Zimms,” he managed to spit out.  "There’s just something in m-my eyes.” 

Zimms was pale for a moment as he stared at him. “Kenny, I might have trouble with emotions, but you’re crying. I’m not dense enough to believe your bullshit. What’s wrong?” 

“I just...babe, you and Bits are both so busy, why would you take time to come see me? You guys should just have your romantic day, I’ll be fine, honestly.” 

There was an indignant fire in Zimms’s eyes now.  _ Damn it!  _ Kent knew he had been better at hiding his emotions before, what was it about his stupid boyfriends that made him so bad at it now? 

“Kenny,” Zimms began, his jaw tense, “you know Bitty and I adore you. Why do you think we wouldn’t want to spend our first Valentine’s Day with you,  _ mon sol?”  _

Kent shrugged, not managing to find the words he wanted. 

“Please look at me, Kent,” Zimms said, his voice hoarse and hard.  

Kent tensed his shoulders and looked up. There was a vague gleam of pain in Zimms’s eyes that felt like a fist directly to Kent’s face. He didn't mean to make him feel like that. 

After him and Zimms had gotten back together, he had never wanted to make him feel bad again. 

Zimms chose that moment to come forward and rest his huge hands on Kent’s shoulders. Kent flinched but forced himself not to look away. 

“Kenny,  _ mon sol,  _ you and Bitty - you two are my world. I love you both so much and Bitty loves you so much. Kenny, of course we want to be there with you.” 

Kent waited until Zimms was done talking to surge up and press their lips together. As soon as he felt the warm pressure of a kiss, Kent relaxed. 

God, was he in love with this man. 

**iii.**

It was their second year anniversary and Kent was alone and waiting for Zimms and Bits to call him on Skype. He knew it wasn’t anyone’s fault that he was mostly alone in his giant condo, with only Kit to keep him company (and it wasn’t like Kit was bad company, he loved his demon cat), he just wished he could be with his boys. 

More importantly, he wished they weren’t alone, without him. 

Because, surely, the more time they spent together without him, the more likely they’d feel as though he was a burden they didn’t need. It had taken him so long to realize that he needed help, needed a therapist, and he was so far behind them in terms of recovery. 

Bits slept through the night more often then not now; Zimms hadn't had an attack in months. 

And yet here Kent was, constantly splitting on them and doing stupid, impulsive shit. 

God, why hadn’t they called yet? 

Had they finally realized they were too good for him? 

Because of course they were too good for them; he was a fucking mess and a fucking asshole and, shit, they were both such amazing people. Why the hell would they want to be with a piece of shit like Kent? 

Maybe he should call them. But hadn’t they all decided Zimms and Bits would call him because they were gonna be busy all day and if he tried to call, they might not be able to answer? 

But, what if they didn’t call him at all? What if they had decided they weren’t going to call him, they were just gonna let him sit here all night, waiting on edge for them? What if - 

His computer started ringing. 

In a rush, Kent went to the Skype tab on his laptop and answered it. There they were, his gorgeous boyfriends. Bits was sitting in Zimms lap, a very self-satisfied expression on his face. “Hey baby - ” he started before he actually looked at Kent. “Kenny, dearheart, what’s wrong?” Bits said instead, his voice steady. 

Zimms’s jaw tensed, but he didn’t appear angry, just worried. Was he worried for Kent? Wait, no, of course he was worried for Kent, Kent must look like an absolute disaster right now. His eyes were surely red-rimmed from him struggling to hold back tears and he had raked his fingers through his hair a million times as he imagined the worst. 

“I, uh, I spiralled.” 

Him and the boys had started using that term a couple of months ago to describe his mental state when he started convincing himself that he was worthless. When his BPD started acting up. 

Bits’s expression softened and a small smile stole its way onto his face. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. Is it ‘cause Jack and I took so long to call you?” 

Kent ducked his head before nodding. Zimms’s deep voice said, “Kenny, we’re sorry. Training took longer than I thought because a rookie needed help. Bitty was out with his team. I don’t know why neither of us texted you, we should have.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have had to worry - ” Kent started before Bits interrupted him. 

“Kent Parson, you shut your mouth. We will always worry about you, just like you’ll always worry about us. How often do you text us to remember our meds before we get started for the day, even though you’re five hours behind us? Baby, we’re always gonna worry because we love you so much.” 

Kent looked up just to see Zimms’s striking blue eyes meet his as he said.  _ Je t’aime,  _ Kenny.” 

“I love you guys too,” he whispered.

**iv.**

“Kenny!” Bits exclaimed, grinning, as Kent walked into their house in Providence. 

Kent grinned and dropped his bag so he could pull the smaller boy into a hug. “Hey Bits,” he said softly before leaning down and pressing their lips together. “I missed you.” 

Bits laughed against his mouth and tightened his grip on Kent’s waist. “Sugar, we text and Skype all the time.” He laughs again and pulls Kent in for another light kiss. “I get it though. I missed you too, we both did.” 

As though being referred to summoned him, Zimms pulled Kent and Bits into a tight hug then. Kent melted into him. He was not a small guy (no matter how short he might be compared to most hockey players), but Zimms was  _ huge.  _ And Kent loved it. He always felt safe in Zimms’s arms. 

“Hey there, Kenny,” Zimms said, kissing the top of Kent’s head. “Bitty’s right, I did miss you.” 

Kent chuckled, before pulling away from the two. “Yeah, I missed you too, asshole. Especially in my bed.” He leered at them both, causing Zimms to roll his eyes and snicker while Bits winked at him and licked his lips lasciviously, causing Kent to burst into laughter. 

“Fucking nerd,” he said, shaking his head. He kissed Bits again, this time hard, before grabbing his suitcase. “I’m gonna go drop this shit off in,” he paused, unsure where he’d actually be putting his stuff. This place belonged to Bits and Zimms, it was their home, not really his. He didn’t know where they’d want him to keep his crap. Nausea had started to roll in his stomach when Bits nudged him. 

“Go drop it off in our room,” he said. The way he said it made it obvious to Kent that he considered the bedroom Kent’s as well. 

Kent’s anxiety passed and he beamed at Bits. “Yeah,” he said, “I’ll go drop my shit off in our bedroom.” 

**v.**

It was the last game before playoffs and the Falconers had been disqualified. The Bruins had lost their place a week earlier, too. The Aces were still in though, and Kent knew he should be happy. And he was, he was thrilled. He could win the Stanley Cup for the third time, maybe if he did he’d feel comfortable enough to come out, maybe…. 

But, no, the worry Kent felt for his boys outweighed the joy he should be feeling for kicking ass. Fuck, he wasn’t even that worried for Bits anymore, he knew he’d be fine. Nah, all of his concern went towards Zimms. 

Kent knew exactly how Zimms reacted to failure and he really wished he could be there for him, help him feel better. 

At the same time, he and Zimms had had some semblance of a relationship for nearly a decade now and he knew that if he had been there, Zimms was likely to take out at least some of his anger on him. And that wasn’t fair and wasn’t okay. Kent didn’t deserve to feel like crap because of his victories (or so his therapist had been trying to convince him for the last several years). 

Maybe he should call them though? Or at least text? He knew Zimms and Bits probably weren’t together though, and they probably weren’t at home. 

The Falconers, especially Mashkov, had taken to forcing Zimms to go out after games, no matter if they had won or lost. According to Bits, it was doing a world of good for Zimms so Kent didn’t argue. 

He did, however, send a quick text. 

**Kenny: u ok?**

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and decided to ignore it until it buzzed with a response. He’d start making himself dinner instead. 

He was halfway through cutting an onion for his spaghetti sauce when his phone buzzed. Kent set down his knife immediately and ignored the way his eyes stung so he could see what the response said. 

**Jacky-Boy: Yeah, I’m good. Bitty’s home alone, though. Call him?**

Kent smiled to himself at the response. God, that was just like Zimms, Well, he was happy Zimms wasn’t spiraling at least. And he’d be happy to spend time with his favorite blond baker. 

**Kenny: do u even have to ask??**

It was only a second before Jack responded this time. 

**Jacky-Boy: Haha. Guess not.**

Kent’s face hurt, he was smiling so much. Fuck, he loved Jack so much. 

**vi.**

It was Kent’s birthday. Zimms and Bits had flown in a week earlier and would be spending the entirety of the month of July with him. His mama, sister, and sister’s girlfriend had come in the night before and would be here for the week. God, he was so fucking happy. 

“Hey nerd,” a voice said. “What the fuck are you doing out here, all alone?” 

That would be Alex. He looked up to see his younger sister standing over him, her arms crossed and a wicked smile playing on her lips. 

“Hey Lex,” he said. “Why’re you out here?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Eric sent me out here to get you. It’s pie time, asshole.” 

Kent grinned. “What kind did he make?” 

Alex sneered at him as she reached forward and grasped his arms to yank him up. “Find out when you  _ come inside,”  _ she said, her eyes narrowed. 

“Okay, okay!” he exclaimed, snorting. “God, someone’s pushy. You know it’s my birthday, right?” 

She winked at him. “Of course I know. I’ll always be your little sister though, which means I’ll always be a brat to you - even on your birthday.” 

“You’re twenty-four,” he said, unimpressed. “Not that little.”    


She shrugged and they headed inside together. Everyone else was already sitting at the table. Bits and Jack on either side of the head seat, grinning at him. His mama at the other end, chatting with Alec’s current girlfriend (a cute black girl named Kendra). A couple members of his team that he was closer too. 

Everyone he cared about, all together for him. 

He went and sat down between his boys. “Hey baby,” Bits said, grabbing his hand before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. “Happy birthday,” he said. 

On his other side, Jack was beaming. “Love you, Kenny. Happy birthday.” 

From where she sat down across from her girlfriend, Alex said loudly, “Yeah, yeah, we all love Kent. Can we eat pie now?” 

Kent barked out a laugh as their mama immediately started scolding Alex. “Yeah,” he said, not able to hold back his smile. “Let’s eat pie.”    


God, he was so happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment :* 
> 
> (btw the lyrics from the beginning are from "ghost" by halsey, one of my fav songs and one that fits kent pretty perfectly).
> 
> also feel free to come and yell at me about this au and check please at my [tumblr](http://nonbinarydereknurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
